Only the Shadows Know
by Oblivion Twilight
Summary: A strange shaman appears,taking an interest in Manta. Hao is curious too about the small boy,his minions out to capture him. Yoh is confused over his feelings,but what will happen? Only the Shadows know. Yaoi! MantaOc,YohManta,HaoManta,and other pairs!
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't own Shaman King sadly. If Twilight did, Yoh and Manta would hook up, and so would everyone else who good in a yaoi.**

Twilight: ….It's coming…

Manta: The story of us…

Amidamaru: _The tale of Shaman King…_

All three: It's coming…

Yoh: Yo!

Manta: -Anime fall- Yoh! Twilight told us to be dramatic!

Yoh: Really? I forgot…

Twilight: …-Sigh- Just go and tell them Yoh.

Yoh: Alright! So here it is! The preview of the Shaman King tale!

**SHAMAN KING! **

**Only the Shadows Know!**

**Filled with Angst, Yaoi, Romance, Comedy, Action/Adventure, And Tragedy!**

**COMING SOON**

* * *

It's coming…

_Master Yoh…A storm is coming…_

Manta! Come back!

_**Who's calling me?**_

What's happening?!

I believe in Yoh. He will become Shaman King…

_He reeks of death and pain…_

Hello little brother…Lost your little human?

I can't win…

_**I can't breathe…**_

_I can't move!_

You must become stronger…

_Foolish Shadow believer…_

He is…

_He is…_

_He is…_

He is…

_**He is…**_

_**I am…The Hypnotic Shadow Believer…**_

_**I've come for you…Manta…**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why…?**_

_**Why?!**_

_The human will suffer, the Shaman shall fight, the evil will play, and the spirit might take flight…The friends are worried; the enemies are filled with delight…_

_The party has ended, the end is high, but only one boy shall die._

_There will be love, there will be angst…_

_The human is in danger…He is also in love…_

_Who will he choose?_

_The best friend?_

_The evil of the world?_

_Or the shadowed one?_

_Will he live…Or die?_

_Only the shadows know…_

_The shadows are hypnotic…_

_As is he…_

_What will happen?_

_Only the shadows know…_

* * *

Twilight: It's okay…I might redo it later…I did this while I was sick…

Yoh: PICK ME MANTA!

Manta: Eh?!

Yoh: -Huggles- You knows I love you!

Manta: Y-yoh! You…l-love me? I…I…lo-

Twilight: -SMACK- No! Wait for the story!

Yoh: Aww….

Twilight: Shut up and huggle Manta.

Yoh: Okay!!!

Manta: Please review so Twilight will put the first chapter up already!

Yoh: -Huggles-

Manta: Or you can wait…-Is huggled-

Twilight: Aw...Well, I upload the first chapter by atleast tomorrow!

All three: Review please!


	2. Prologe

Disclaimer: Twilight still doesn't have Shaman King…Aw…

Twilight: Here is a small prologue for ya…The REAL chapter is coming soon…

Yoh: -Still hugging Manta- You're so soft and…HUGGABLE!

Manta: Y-yoh!

Twilight: Grrr…NOT TILL THE PLOT BEGINS…

Yoh: Fine…But I still will huggle Manta.

Twilight: …Fine…

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

A cold breeze filled the air of Patch Village. The moon was bright red, the sign of ill fortune. The streets were dark, empty of the shaman people.

Only one figure stood in the pale lit street. A pale glow emitted from his skin, giving off a ghostly appearance. Smiling, the teen raised his arm, creating a black orb.

"Are you cold my shadow?" He whispered in a velvety voice.

The orb melted to the ground, rising up in the appearance of the figure, though it was covered by a shadowy aura. It raised its hand to meet the figure's hand. The teen grinned and let the shadow fall back into its orb.

"We're so close…It won't be long now…No one will stop us…"

He raised his head to the moonlit sky, the moon's rays hitting his face, revealing a pair of dark chocolate eyes. They were both warm as well as cold, a beautiful yet dangerous set.

"I shall find him…The one called Manta." A laugh erupted from him, terrifying and cruel yet at the same time…It was full of grief.

Manta shivered, though he was covered in a thick blanket. Sweat covered his child-like face, his eyes shut tight, and his lips quivering. Beside him slept his shaman friend Yoh who, unlike him, was sleeping contently.

Frowning, Yoh unconsciously scooted closer to the smaller boy, pulling him softly into an embrace. Slipping into a more peaceful sleep, Manta curled into the brunette's embrace, which in turn made the taller one smile.

They would probably not accept this moment of affection, but would rather deny it even happened. Or even make up some pathetic excuse, such as that Yoh was cold and was forced to hold onto Manta in order to stay alive.

No one would take it seriously, but instead move to a more comical conversation. And not even the two would realize what the small act of affection would soon bring. Neither would even know what was to come.

Only the Shadows know…

* * *

Twilight: Eh…Still sick…Chapter one is underway…

Manta: …

Twilight: What?

Manta: I-I'm cold…

Yoh: Oh no! –Hugs Manta-

Manta: -Cuddles with Yoh-

Twilight: …You guys are lucky that you're my favorite couple…

Manta&Yoh: Arigato. 3

Twilight: 3 reviews in order for chapter 1. That is my final deal.

Till then. Farewell.


	3. Chp 1 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Twilight still owns nothing of Shaman King, but a made-up character and the plot…That is all.**

Author's Note: _**I am terribly sorry for not updating for a year or so…Things haven't been so well at my house as well as school. But worry not; this story is defiantly not on hiatus. I have the very intention of continuing this story. Now, I give you **__**Chapter One.**_

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

_**Nightmares **_

"_Morning Manta."_

The human opened his eyes. He was standing alone in what seemed to be a deserted field. The moon was high above his head and though there were no clouds, little light came down. And though he could see nothing to cause the shadows, there they were. He heard a slight noise coming from the shadows in front of him. He tried to move his legs to run, but they stayed rooted to the ground. And when he tried to move the rest of his body he found that he couldn't. It was as if invisible chains were tied around him.

He heard another noise coming from the shadows and with fearful eyes; he waited for something to appear. And it did.

"_**The way to the truth is unclear; I cannot seem to uncover the lies that have been told."**_

A figure appeared out of the shadows, a boy with messy hair and dressed in dark clothing. His gaze was lowered towards the floor, hands clenched tightly.

"_**Time will stop as will Space. Gravity will disappear taking life with it."**_

The shadows behind the boy shivered and pulsed, as if they were alive. And a slight breeze, which the human could not feel, began to blow. The wind got hold of the boy's hair making it messier than before.

"_**The lunatic becomes sane with love, as the lover becomes crazy with jealousy."**_

Lifting his head, the boy held the human's gaze.

Black met black.

"_**And a poor soul caught in a net full of lies and betrayal. His mind confused by velvety voices, but do not listen to them. Still he is to be caught in this battle."**_

The boy's eyes were so fierce and cold that it pierced the poor human's soul. This made the human shudder in fear, and seeing this, the boy broke eye contact with him. The human couldn't help but smile, perhaps this seemingly cold-hearted boy actually cared. But as he began to think this, the boy stiffened.

"_**The battle will have only one victor, and will cause nothing but grief, but perhaps the smiles of those who must watch and pray can bring it to a happy ending."**_

The boy fell to his knees, his hands clawing the earth. His face was contorted with pain and his body shivered harshly. Was he having a seizure? The human could only look on in worry. Please! He thought desperately. Please let my feet move!! Tears of frustration poured down his face.

"_**I must journey to find the truth, but how shall I do it?"**_

Finally the invisible chains that prevented the human from moving fell loose and as a bullet, the human raced toward the fallen boy. But as he drew nearer to him, the shadows pulsing behind the boy erupted. They flung towards both the boy and human. The human shrieked as the shadows wrapped around his feet. He glanced at the boy, and to his surprise, found him untouched.

"_**But how will this end?"**_

He was still on his knees and shaking, but not as bad as before. He glanced up towards the human and let a small grin. The human didn't know how to read the expression on his face. And as the shadows began to swim up the human's legs, the boy began to speak. And though his mouth moved, no words came out. The human tried to read his lips, but it was hard due to the fact the shadows were now surrounding his neck and spreading to his mouth. And before the shadows reached his eyes, he quickly read the boy's lips.

"_**Only the shadows know."**_

"…Only the shadows know."

Then the human fell to the darkness.

* * *

…

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling…_

_Help…_

_HELP!_

Manta opened his eyes, sweat pouring down his face and his pulse beating rapidly. It took him a while to figure that he was indeed awake and that the nightmare, that had been so terrifying real, was non-existent.

'_I'm not drowning?' _He thought somewhat calmly.

"_It was all a dream? But then…Why did it feel so real?' _

He pondered on the thought till something began to tickle his cheek. What was it?

He stiffened as he remembered his dream. Could it be the shadows had come back to make sure he was dead? Manta was prepared to jump up and run till he heard a familiar voice mumble, "Mmm. Stop moving Manta…" The voice was both soft and soothing. It could only belong to somewhere with a kind heart. The only one who had ever stood up for him, his best friend who always had his back.

"Yoh."

As if summoned by the sound of his name, the brunette opened his soft chocolate eyes. Seeing his friend, he smiled happily.

"Morning Manta."

_**Chapter 1 End.**_

**

* * *

****Author's Note (Again…): **_**Well then. There you go, chapter one. I had already written this chapter down, but needed a computer to type and upload it. Not to mention the fact I needed to correct all my grammar errors. So it's a bit different from what I wrote down but then…It usually is…And if you're curious why it did take me a while please feel more than free to look at my profile. **_

Manta: WHAT?! That's it? No funny author vs. character afterwards?!

Yoh: It's all good. As long as I can be with you Manta.

Manta: Y-Yoh…

**Twilight: **_**You guys ruined my mature and graceful author note…**_

Manta: S-sorry…

**Twilight: Now please…GO DO YOUR JOB.**

Manta: -Goes and runs off for the next chapter-

**Twilight: **_**Yoh, you know what to do now…**_

Yoh: Er…Right! –Looks at the readers- **Please review**!

**Twilight: **_**You forgot to smile…**_

Yoh: Uh…-Huge smile-

**Twilight: **_**Now stay like that till the next chapter. –Walks away-**_

Yoh: -Sob-


End file.
